La verdadera prometida de Yoh, cap 3 y 4
by Anna Asakura15
Summary: Estos son los cap 3 y 4 de mi fan fic de la Verdadera prometida de Yoh y 7 Lindas Shamanes, espero que les gusten, y recuerden no copien!!!! Anna_Asakura15


Capitulo 3 "¿De quien es prometida Anna Kyouyama de verdad?"  
  
Cuando Ann acabo con Alai todos entraron a la casa ya que querían saber toda la verdad de Ann, sobre todo Anna Kyouyama ya que se preguntaba muy en el fondo de quien era en realidad prometida.  
  
Ann empezó a contar la historia así:  
  
el día que Yoh y Hao nacieron el señor Yomei y el señor Mikihisa decidieron que yo seria la prometida de Yoh ya que por la hora de mi nacimiento tengo grandes poderes como se habrán dado cuanta, nos casaron inmediatamente para que yo pudiera controla a Yoh en caso de que saliera con los mismos deseos malignos de Hao.  
  
Anna K: No puede ser!, Entonces de quien soy prometida yo?, es mentira!  
  
Señora Keiko: no Anna, no es mentira, tu si tienes prometido.  
  
Anna K: pero quien es entonces señora Keiko?  
  
Ann: Tu prometio es...Hao  
  
Todos: Hao!!! No puede ser!!!  
  
Señora Keiko: si así lo habíamos decidido desde que antes de que los gemelos Asakura nacieran.  
  
Anna K: pero no puede ser, todo esto es una mentira!!!  
  
Ann: claro que no, la prueba que demuestra toda la verdad es que tu pudiste controlar a los guardianes de Hao, a Senki y Koki, no es cierto?  
  
Yoh: ah! Entonces tu eres mi prometida?  
  
Anna K: Cállate Yoh!, Y tu como sabes eso Ann?!  
  
Ann: es parte de mis poderes espirituales.  
  
Señor Mikihisa: si, Anna el señor Yomei y yo ya habíamos decidido que tu serias la prometida de Hao, ya que sus poderes no eran tan fuertes a los que tenia Yoh cuando nacieron.  
  
Ann: pero ahora con tanto aliado Hao se ha vuelto muy fuerte.  
  
Yoh: pero entonces donde habia estado Ann todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad lo que nos dicen?  
  
Ann: poco después de que nos casaron Yoh, el espíritu del Fuego me rapto, y la prueba de que en verdad somos prometidos o mas bien que ya estamos casados es esta. ( En ese momento Ann saco un collar de colmillos igual al que tiene Yoh)  
  
Horo Horo: Eh!, Picaron!!!  
  
Señora Keiko: La única que penso en que Ann seguía con vida fui yo, ya que todos los demás pensaron que Ann habia muerto.  
  
Capitulo 4: La historia de las 7 elegidas.  
  
Ann: les seguiré contando, cuando tenia 8 años pude escapar de Hao y empece  
  
a recorrer Japón, hasta que un día me encontré con la señora Keiko en la montaña de las sacerdotisas.  
  
Así empezamos a recorrer el mundo, por que Hao nos perseguía, bueno nos sigue persiguiendo.  
  
Ann: perdón Yoh por quitarte a tu madre tanto tiempo!  
  
Yoh: no te preocupes, ya que lo hacia para proteger a mi esposa.  
  
Yoh: aunque no se que se siente tener esposa pero bueno. ^-^  
  
Ann: bueno hasta que un día llegamos al Tíbet a un templo budista en el cual habitaba una secta de puras sacerdotisas, las cuales nos dijeron que eran las encargadas de proteger a la prometida del próximo shaman king.  
  
La sacerdotisa principal del templo llamaba Fausti-An nos contó que aparte del shaman king quedan 7 shamanes principales como si fueran los ayudantes del Shaman King, a esos 7 shamanes se les tienen que conseguir prometidas las cuales tendrán que ayudarlos con los deseos de los grandes espíritus y el equilibrio del mundo, así que ahí me educaron para ser la esposa perfecta del shaman king y toda iba bien hasta que un día nos encontró el espíritu del fuego y quemo todo el templo, la única que pudo escapar fue Fausti-An con nosotros.  
  
Así que decidimos empezar a recorrer todo Japón, con forme recorrimos Japón se nos fueron uniendo chicas shamanes, las cuales hasta el momento contándome a mi somos 7.  
  
Manta: pero donde están? Cuándo te encontré nada mas estabas tu?  
  
Ann: así, es cierto, si gustan acompañarme al lago se las presentare una por una.  
  
Todos: Claro que sí con mucho gusto!!!  
  
Cuando llegaron al lago Ann le pidió de favor a Yoh que primero les presentara a sus amigos, así es que Yoh empezó las presentaciones:  
  
Yoh: el es Len Tao y su espíritu Bason.  
  
Len: Ja, no creo que seas muy fuerte pero bueno  
  
Bason: mucho gusto señorita Ann  
  
Yoh: aquí esta Horo Horo y Koloro  
  
Ann: Hoto Hoto?  
  
Horo Horo: A que chistosita!, De veras que eres la prometida de Yoh.  
  
Yoh: jeje continuamos, el es Ryu y su espada de madera y atrás de el su espíritu Tokaguero.  
  
Yoh: A continuación esta Fausto VIII y su esposa Elisa, es su espíritu.  
  
Yoh: También esta Chocolove y Mik, son muy chistosos  
  
Ann: yo pense que tus amigos eran 7 no falta uno?, x que a Manta ya lo conozco.  
  
Yoh: así Lyserg y Morphin, el se fue con los soldados X.  
  
Ryu: Ahh!! Mi Lyserg!!!  
  
Ann: bueno es hora de que les presente a mis compañeras.  
  
Ann: ella es Lan y su espíritu Bashan, es un poco quisquillosa,  
  
Ann: a continuación esta Horai y su espíritu kolora, por cierto su espíritu también es un kropokus como el Horo Horo, que considencia!!  
  
Ann: aquí esta Rya and Toka!  
  
Ann: por este lado esta Fausti-An y su espíritu Elh, ella es la sacerdotisa de la que les hable  
  
Ann: aquí esta la mas alegre del grupo, Chocolat y su espíritu Maki.  
  
Ann: y por ultimo Lys y morph son un poco serias.  
  
Ann: bueno yo, Ann Asakura y Amida  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru no es la novia de quien me habías contado,  
  
(tienen que leer el fan fic de la novia de Amidamaru)  
  
Amidamaru: Es cierto Amo Yoh!!!  
  
Señora Keiko: bueno creo que si ganan el torneo ya sabemos quienes serán los 7 shamanes principales y Las 7 elegidas, no creen?  
  
Manta: Y Mouske y yo?  
  
Ann: es cierto, nos falta una integrante, así no podremos luchar contra Hao.  
  
En ese momento aparece Hao  
  
Hao: es cierto, pero veras que solo los fuertes sobrevivirán.....  
  
Continuara.... 


End file.
